dragontavernfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortal Powers
Also see * Immortal Path * Immortal Powers * Immortal Skills Immortal Powers Animate Enemy Passive Not content to just defeat your foes, you have the ability to make them rise from the dead (or undead if they were already dead before you got there) and fight for you. You’re able to march around with an army of deadites, willing and waiting to throw themselves in harms way just to protect you. Just don’t try and get them into the Tavern. The necromancers have already tried that before and it got ugly. You have a moderate chance to raise dead on any minion you defeat in battle. These minions will usually take a wound instead of you, acting as a buffer to protect your delicate self from harm. What’s more, you can accumulate multiple animated foes which will last until they either die, or you return to the tavern. Stone Gaze Passive The Stone Gaze power grants you the ability to turn your enemies into stone by simply looking at them! What’s more, you can also lug them back to the tavern to sell for gold, as there’s quite the market for perfect statues of monsters. The power of your gaze can be switched on and off at will, so you’ll still be able to have a good gawk at the bar wenches and minstrels without getting thrown out for stoning them. Not only do you turn your enemies to stone in battle, you have a chance of creating a nice statue you can sell back at the tavern for gold! There’s an art to it however, so you’ll find you create a fairly wide variety in terms of quality, and even causing your statues to crumble to dust from time to time. This power also slowly petrifies your enemies in battle, degrading their fighting abilities over time, the longer the battle draws out. This power's abilities are two-fold. It has a chance (approximately 20%) each attack round to degrade the AR and DR of your enemy by a small amount for the rest of the fight. This happens independantly of any other powers that may activate during the round, and it can happen whether you win or lose the round. The second ability is that on the final wound that kills the enemy there is a chance (approximately 20%) to Petrify them instead to create a statue. This does not appear to happen on bosses. The statue will either crumble to pieces immediately (or get smashed to bits by you), or you could get a low grade (Common) statue, a regular (Rare) statue or a Flawless (Exotic) statue. You still get all of the original loot from the creature, so the statue counts as an extra item. Flaming Weapon Passive and Activated Whether it’s enveloping your blade with fire, arming your zombie minions with flaming axes, or loading your steam golem with explosive ammo, the use of flaming weapons can tip the tide of battle in your favor. The fires of battle also renew the duration of this power with the defeat of worthy opponents, further extending the usefulness of this ability. While in standard mode, a moderate bonus to your AR is granted, meaning you’ll always have some advantage no matter what. Should you decide to spend 1 AP to activate the higher damage mode of this power, you’ll grant yourself a larger bonus for a small time, which will renew its duration with each boss kill! Now that’s an incentive to stay in those sub-locations even longer! EXACT DETAILS: The permanent passive bonus is +20 AR. Spending 1 AP to activate the stronger version of the skill increases the bonus to +70 AR, and this will last for 8 fights. The active mode is automatically triggered or renewed for free for every boss kill. Immortal Knowledge Tavern Only The knowledge of past lives stays with you more readily than others who have passed into the realm of immortality. Either that, or you just pick up stuff a lot quicker than any mortal could hope to. It’s hard to say. What’s easy to say, is that you start with 5 free skill points at level 1, to spend as you wish. When you start a new life as an immortal, you’ll begin with an additional 5 skill points before you’ve even earned a single XP! These points can really give you a nice edge in whatever way you see fit. Time Twister Tavern Only The games played by immortals are said to be quite epic in scope, but none so much as those willing to bargain with the time elementals for their very existence. What’s worse, the elementals have a history of wiping your mind every time you lose, making you unable to work out what you did wrong and adapt! You unlock the ability to gamble for AP as well as the usual gambling for gold. The odds are the same (as close to 50/50 as you’re going to get), so be prepared to win big, or rage pretty hard. This power is not for the meek, or those who believe the gambling games are rigged every time they don’t win. The key is moderation, or excessive luck. Proven Fate Passive With each win, you further show the world how awesome you are. Your fate is such that everyone around you will see you relentlessly battling longer and harder than your peers. You’re simply not the type to ever rest, with each victory driving you further into the realm of irritating over-achiever. With each consecutive win in battle, you’ll have an escalating chance to win a free AP. What’s more, if you happen to be in a sub location or fighting a boss, this chance increases further, as do the rewards (with up to 5 AP for a boss sometimes). In addition, you are also granted the moderate chance to get a whopping 10 AP bonus each time you level up in addition to the usual freebies. From 50 levels of experience so far... on average you get a free AP for every 5 spent and an extra 3 free AP for about every 20 spent in sub-locations. This amounts to an average of 6-7 free AP per your daily 25. Awesome! Legendary Drinker Tavern Only The title of worlds best drinker is possibly the most important thing in the world, and with this power, the immortal has a chance at taking the crown and holding onto it without losing their lunch in the process. The legendary drinker can pound booze in a way that no mortal could ever hope to, with a gullet capacity without peer and a head for booze making you the envy of the whole pub crawl. Quite simply, you are able to drink an extra 10 drinks at the bar without even feeling any of the negative effects. Sure, you’ll be rowdy as a trooper on shore leave, and it’ll cost a bit of gold, but when you party this hard, some poor monsters are going to be the ones picking up the tab with their loot, not you. Even drinking legends have their limit though, so after the additional 10 drinks, you’ll start to feel drunk like a mortal who was just starting their night. You may also find that should you push yourself too hard, the results can be quite... torrential. Force Field Activated A barrier of pure energy surrounds you, protecting you from harm. The barrier itself changes shape, color and transparency at the will of the immortal using it, but the effect is the same, being a large boost your defenses. The Force Field power grants you a significant boost to your DR when activated. It costs 1 AP to activate, and lasts until you return to the tavern. It also has a chance to get slowly chipped away with any hit that makes it past your defenses. Death Aura Activated Surrounding yourself with an aura that kills anyone who approaches is a tried and true method for immortals to win a fight. While some enemies will survive the death magic onslaught, all will be distracted and weakened at the very least, giving you a significant edge in battle. The Death Aura power grants you a significant boost to your AR when activated. It costs 1 AP to activate, and lasts until you return to the tavern. It also has a chance to get slowly chipped away with any hit that makes it past your defenses. Berserker Rage Passive Most people get angry in battle, even when they’re winning, as it just comes with the territory to yell and scream and such. You however, take that to a whole new level, with each wound you suffer boosting your fighting abilities more and more. You’re a pain powered killing machine, looking to tear your enemies limb from limb (or something to that effect) and you’re not going to take any shit! With each wound you suffer, you generate a point of rage. These rage points convert into an escalating boost to your success chance, acting as a straight bonus to your chance to win in any fight. These rage points carry over from battle to battle, so if you can keep the anger building, you’ll find yourself always having the upper hand. At least until you return to the tavern of course, when you have a chance to calm down (otherwise you’d get kicked out and have to go thirsty... the thought of which makes you angry... raaaaargh!). You’ll also get the occasional payback attack too for good measure, which is just the thing to wipe that smirk off a gloating enemy’s face. Comment: Payback attack is actually a rage block, which is like danger sense but no bonus xp. Rage gives only 1% SC per level of rage. You can lose rage levels in between explorations and not only during returning to the tavern. This power requires that you sustain wounds fight after succesive fight or there will be a chance to lose a rage level. Rage levels are "you are in a (rage, serious rage, furious rage, frothing mad rage, vein popping psychotic rage, etc?)" Comment 2: Ok, I'm not sure how to integrate my comments with the previous contributer (or maybe I have done so in my comment below), so I'll seperate mine out to see if anyone see how to integrate them. Rage Levels: As a result from each combat, your rage level can increase, remain the same, or decreas e. Each level of rage (rage, serious rage, furious rage, frothing made rage, vein popping psychotic rage, etc.) equates to an additional +1% SC. For example, a level three rage, Furious Rage, provides a total of +3% SC. There is a chance with each wound taken in a combat that your rage level will increase, and your rage level can change by multiple rage levels as a result of a single combat. In addition, your increased rage will not take affect until your next combat, and avoiding a wound does not count as taking 1 damage from a wound. As your rage level increases, on average, it will take more wounds in a single fight to increase your rage level. For example, one wound is usually enough to go from rage level 0 at the beginning of a fight to rage level 1 at the end of your fight. If you are at rage level 3, on the other hand, you may need to take multiple wounds in one combat before you rage level will increase. Once you gain a rage level 1 or higher, regardless if you continue to take wounds, there is a chance that your rage level will remain unchanged at the end of a combat. The higher your rage level, the greater the chance that you will lose one rage level at the end of a combat if you take no wounds. Similar to needing multiple wounds per combat to increase your rage levels as they stack up, receiving only one or a few wounds per fight at higher rage levels may still result in losing a rage level. There are two situations that can occur that do not penalize your rage levels. Non-combat encounters (traps, loot, or nothing encounters) will not affect your rage levels. Abilities that heal damage after a wound is taken will not prevent the wound from potentially triggering an increased rage level or maintaining your current rage level. Payback: There is a chance each round of combat when you fail your SC that the wound is avoided and the text "Rage Block" is displayed - similar to the danger sense, dragon scales, phantom dodge, or many other wound avoiding abilities. When this happens, instead of gaining XP like with danger sense, you land a wound on your opponent. Although I have not created an approximate chance, this ability seems to proc more frequently at higher rage levels. There is no wound landed at the enemy in rage block. It just avoids the wound received from the enemy. Reaper Passive and Activated You’ve managed to take on some aspects of, or a connection to, the grim reaper. That nasty individual who usually hands out xp debt to those wishing to escape his grasp in order to keep adventuring will actually negotiate with you, and even allow you to store some of the life essence of your enemies to pay off your own debt, should the unthinkable happen. Make no mistake though, characters with power over the reaper are able to safely push the limits where other characters would never dare to go, unless they were insane. The reaper automatically removes a quarter of any xp debt you’d normally gain from dying. In addition, you accumulate 10% of any xp earned as pre-paid xp debt, which will build up and store over time. If you wish, you can roll the dice with the reaper for a 50% chance to remove xp debt (or gain more if you are unlucky). Finally, if you’re willing to spend 5 AP listening to the reaper’s boring stories, he’ll wipe your xp debt entirely. We’ll leave that up to you to decide if it’s a good deal or not, given the punishment your character’s ears will suffer. Invisibility Activated Now they see you, now they don’t. Being unseen is a mighty edge in any battle, offering you many opportunities to avoid being hit, sneak around for a surprise attack, and laugh maniacally at your foes flailing around trying to find you, possibly while you sit back and have a drink and a sandwich. Everyone’s luck runs out sooner or later though, so don’t get too cocky. For an activation cost of 1 AP, you’re able to set yourself to being invisible. This means that you’ll avoid wounds around half the time, and gain the ability to cause double and even triple wound hits! Beware though, that if your enemies do manage to hit you, that there’s a small chance to cause your concentration to break, meaning your invisibility will wear off. Until that happens though, be ready to slaughter enemies with a very unfair advantage. SPECIFIC CAPABILITIES The double or triple hit activation is actually very, very frequent, at least 50% chance per round. The Invisibility Dodge ability is much more rare, perhaps 20% chance. Invisibility seems to wear off after three, maybe four hits that successfully get past your other defensive abilities (such as the Dragonsoul's Dragon Scale ability). This ability does not seem to turn off otherwise, even after returning to the Tavern. This ability has no effect on and is not affected by wounding Traps. Rapid Regeneration Passive Immortals are often rumored to be able to shrug off damage, but those with the rapid regeneration power are the masters of this. With their abilities, they can fall off a cliff and bounce right back, shrug off a scimitar to the face, and even grow back arms and legs on demand. You have a decent chance to enter a regenerating state, meaning your wounds will stitch right back up as soon as they’re suffered, or shortly after, as soon as you suffer a wound. When in this state, you’ll find yourself able to take punishment at an unbelievable rate and keep on going. When a fight ends, you’ll also have a small chance to heal one last wound as the regenerative effects wear off. Legendary Explorer Passive Adventurers spend a lot of time exploring strange places, but you have made an art of it. You have an uncanny knack of being able to find your way to any place you wish, and a perfect recall of all the shortcuts, sneaky side entrances and likely ambush points you come across. You’re able to always find your way back to a sub-location no matter what, and spend as long as you want there exploring. In addition, the exploration attempts you would have otherwise been given, are traded for gold coins when you return to the tavern, as other explorers pay you for your exploratory skills. Lastly, you’re such an adept explorer, that every time you avoid a trap, you gain free XP. For traps that have multiple attacks, you gain free XP for each one you avoid. Note that this bonus XP is NOT given if the trap was avoided by one of the trap-avoidance Advantage items or Immortal Powers. SPECIAL NOTE: The ability to return to a sublocation whenever you want and explore it as much as you want is far and away this power's best ability. This will MASSIVELY boost your speed at gaining both experience and gold since sublocations give out far more of both per AP spent than anywhere else. Legendary Hunter Passive and Tavern Configured Hunting is your area of expertise. You’re adept at tracking and taking down any particular type of enemy you set your mind to. What’s more, you learn more and more as you develop, hunting a particular type of foe across the multiverse. Over time, you learn how they fight, and more importantly, you know where they keep their best treasure! You’re able to select a single race as your current target (and swap it at the tavern), and gain a massive bonus to AR/DR when battling a foe of that kind, as well as a small bonus to loot. As you accumulate more and more kills, you unlock a tier of learning against foes of that kind, giving you a passive bonus at all times against that foe, not just when it’s your current target of choice. These bonuses and counters towards tiers persist across levels, remorts and target swaps, so feel free to change your foe as required, depending on where you’re hunting. Legendary Avenger Passive The Avenger will not stand for insolence in lesser beings! That’s the message you send out with each battle. Whether it’s taking down a boss just to prove a point, or spending extra time scavenging extra loot or going over your mistakes whenever you suffer a few wounds, you make a point to always come out on top, and have the last word. Each time you kill a boss of equal or higher level, you have a good chance of getting some free AP. If you suffer 3 wounds in a fight, you’ve a good chance of getting some free loot items, or possibly also getting double xp, or both. Due to your intolerance for being set back, you also have a small chance to perform a counter attack for 1 damage on any enemy who dares wound you. This attack can activate at the same time as another extra attack, such as the Dragonsoul's fire breath, as long as whatever activates first doesn't kill the enemy outright so you will usually only see it on bosses. The counter attack occurs about 20% of the time and is very useful when fighting above your level in normal locations, as it will kill your opponent even if you were way below them on success chance. The extra loot is cool, just about enough to balance out the double experience you get with fights where you suffer 3 or more wounds. The extra loot and double experience happen about half the time you suffer 3 wounds. Avenger's best feature by far is the extra action points for defeating bosses. About half the time you defeat a boss you get 2-5 action points. In one session of 27 action points I used over 50 between proven fate and Legendary Avenger! Precognition Passive You see things before they happen. Some say it’s visions of the future, others say it’s a matter of calculated probability done on a subconscious level. Whatever it is, you knew I was going to say that. You have a moderate (+15) DR bonus, as well as a decent chance to avoid any wound in combat, and gain free XP when you do so (as you learn a lot faster with your precognitive abilities). In addition, you’re extremely unlikely to ever get caught in a trap, and whenever you encounter one, you can potentially gain some free XP, Gold or even AP. Soul Stealer Activated You’ve got the ability to steal the souls of your enemies before they pass through the gates of life and death, containing their energy in a stasis to be used to fuel your own powers. As long as you keep defeating foes, you’ll have the options to use their essence to heal yourself, become a creature of shadowy power, or even rifle through their memories for lessons that could be learned, furthering your own knowledge and experiences in the process. You have a small chance to capture the soul of a defeated minion (and a larger chance for a boss). These souls can be used to power extra abilities, such as healing a wound, to getting free xp, to turning yourself into a being of pure shadow energy, allowing you to fight harder and avoid wounds for around 10 AP. This is a very versatile power, and a good choice for any player who likes to have a very active role in their adventuring. Comments:I estimate the chance to steal a soul to be around 20% for defeating a minion and somewhere between 30% and 50% for defeating a boss. Heal a Wound: It costs 1 soul to heal one wound. XP Bonus: It costs 5 souls to get an XP bonus. The XP bonus = Level x 100. Phantom Form: It costs 3 souls to use the Phantom Form, which grants +2% SC for 10 AP. Phantom Form will end if you return to the tavern before the power ends. Phantom Form also provides chance to avoid a wound, similar to that of danager sense, dragon scales, or rage block. Soul Capacity: There is also a drawback to this power! Once you have 11 souls, you start recieving messages that you are losing grasp of the souls you collected and might lose them. When you gain your 11 soul and each soul there after, you have a chance of losing all of the souls you've collect. If this happens you will reiceve an XP Debt penalty for losing your souls (I've only done this twice, but I think I'd estimate the debt penalty at Level x 100). Now if you are using this power primarily for the XP Bonus, if this happens to you, you just got set back Level x 100 x 3 because you took the penalty and lost at least two XP Bonuses you could have applied! Legendary Luck Passive and Activated You have an unnaturally high level of luck, especially when it comes to treasure! Be prepared to be showered with gold and loot well above what others find. In addition, if you concentrate really hard, you can make yourself even luckier! This power’s effects are quite random, but it’s likely effects include an increase to the amount of gold found, as well as loot items discovered, especially when stumbling across unguarded loot. In addition, should you wish to further bolster your luck, you can activate lucky mode for 1 AP, granting even more treasure for your efforts for around 20 actions! That gear is just going to buy itself before you know it! KNOWN EFFECTS: -Occasionally you will get a message after a fight or finding unguarded treasure saying "You sense that your amazing luck has altered your loot for the better". -With the Boosted Luck mode, it seems to have an effect on loot on every action for its duration, and it gives a secondary message mentioning as much. The standard message and the boosted luck message can both occur at the same time, so it is assumed that their effects compound on top of each other. -The exact strength of the effects is difficult to gauge since there is no before-and-after view, so it is assumed this either gives you more loot or improves the quality rating/value of the loot you recieve, and/or the amount of gold you are given. Initial guesses at the strengths of the effects is that it will transform at least one item one quality level higher (i.e. Common to Rare, or Rare to Elite), and may increase gold recieved by up to 20% SUSPECTED BUT UNVERIFIED EFFECTS -The Dragonsoul passive ability Dragon Scales for avoiding wounds appeared to occur much more frequently than normal while under the Boosted Luck mode. (~KniteFlux comment: Since I started using the activtated power full time through two remorts, I seem to have noticed a potential increase in this as well; however, I have done nothing to statistically verify it.) -The 10 AP bonus on levelling up of the Proven Fate power appeared to occur much more frequently than normal while under the Boosted Luck mode (happened 3 times in 12 levels, almost twice of what is normally seen) (~KniteFlux comment: Since I started using the activtated power full time through two remorts, I have not noticed any increase in the number of 10 AP bonuses from Proven Fate when leveling.) -Boss fights in sublocations seem to have a slightly higher chance of occuring (~KniteFlux comment: Since I started using the activtated power full time through two remorts, I seem to have noticed a potential increase in this as well; however, I have done nothing to statistically verify it.) Mirror Realm The power allows an immortal to reach through into one of a near limitless number of mirror realms, and safely store their treasure for later retrieval, even if it would take them over their normal 100% encumberance limit. Beware however, that once you start dabbling with mirror realms, that you seem to attract the attention of like minded individuals (potentially even other versions of yourself!) looking to do the same thing. The more you push your luck when it comes to loot, the more likely you are to have your own treasure taken. If however, you want to make sure you can always stuff those lasts bits of treasure into your belongings, this is the power for you! This power allows you to go over 100% encumberance, but the further you go, the more likely you are to have a loot catastrophe involving the loss of a lot of your hard earned wealth! If you're just looking to make sure you never leave that last bit of loot behind, this will safely allow you to never be surprised by a large loot haul. Just be warned however, that adventuring while over 100% capacity is only going to work for so long before your luck runs out. Note: On August 28th 2010, the character Honeyfuggle was the first player to remort enough times to collect all the immortal powers. As a reward, the developers allowed him to create his own power: "We've added a new power to the list of options available to immortals, called Mirror Realm. Should you select it when you re-mort, you'll be able to carry over the typical 100% encumberance total that everyone else has to put up with! This is done by stashing your hard earned trinkets in another dimension, closely linked to ours, but with subtle differences. Exploit those dimensional physics loop holes at your leisure! However, the further you push your luck, the more likely someone else is to notice those treasures, possibly even the mirror realms copy of yourself! Given you know what you're like, you're likely to have some of your own treasure stolen by.. well by youself. Curse your justifiable greed! The risks are likely worth it, and if you're the type who's ever been annoyed at missing out on treasure because you're over 100% encumberance, this is the power for you." Category:Game Mechanics Category:Immortal Character